wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warsong clan
The Warsong Clan is an orcish clan, formerly led by Grom Hellscream. The clan's Warsong Outriders form the Horde faction in the Warsong Gulch battleground, where they are attempting to defend their logging operations in Ashenvale from the Silverwing Sentinels. Lore thumb|The banner of the Warsong Clanthumb|Many Warsong orcs now wear the symbol of the clan on their tabards. Past leader: Grommash Hellscream Recent leader: They are now part of the new Horde under the leadership of Thrall Clan Colors: Red , though some wear Purple One of the strongest and most violent clans, the Warsong Clan was also one of the most distinguished clans on Draenor and was able to evade Alliance expedition forces at every turn. Depicted as Grunts, they have mastered the use of swords and blades and a few of them have even attained the rank of a Blademaster. The clan is named for the high-pitched battle cries of its leader Grom Hellscream during the Second War. While the Warsong Clan was spared the defeats of the Second War, it was used with effectiveness by Ner'zhul in the aftermath of the conflict. The Warsong forces combined with those of the Bleeding Hollow Clan led by Killrogg Deadeye, and were used in strategic hit and run raids to retrieve some of Azeroth's most powerful magical artifacts. With the destruction of the Dark Portal and Draenor and the successful vanquishing of the Orcish strike forces by the Alliance, Grom and the Warsong Clan were forced into hiding in the wilds of Lordaeron. They eked out an existence on the edge of human civilization for nearly 15 years. During this time, Grom was constantly battling the demonic curse on the orcs that had left him and his race weakened and listless. Where other Orcs gave in to this malaise, Grom fought it to the end of his days. As the number of free Orcs diminished by conflict and old age, their situation looked more and more hopeless. The young and weak were unable to thrive in their harsh environment and the day of reckoning looked to be coming soon for the Warsong Clan. Fortunately, the Warsong clan lead was reunited with Orgrim Doomhammer and Thrall's lost clan, the Frostwolves. Battling against the Human internment camps surrounding the stronghold of Durnholde, the two clans set about freeing and reinvigorating the Orcish nation. While the Orcish horde was looking for settlement land in Lordaeron, they were instead instructed by the new Warchief Thrall, acting on the warnings of the Prophet and Last Guardian Medivh, to journey across the seas to the strange new continent of Kalimdor. During their time in Kalimdor, Grom and the Warsong clan were manipulated by Mannoroth, who made their bloodlust so strong that they gave in to their urges and fought the Night Elves in Ashenvale with vicious strength. They caused such destruction of the forests there that the demigod Cenarius came to stop them. Instead, they killed Cenarius. Eventually, Thrall (who realized that they had succumbed to their bloodlust) was forced to take stern action against the rampaging Warsong clan. With Thrall's help, Grom was able to overcome the bloodlust, and the two faced and killed Mannoroth, finally ending the demonic hold on the Orc race, but Grom was killed in the battle. Grom's last words were "Thrall, the blood haze has lifted, the demon's fire had burned out in my veins, I...have...freed... myself". After Grom Hellscream gasped his last breath Thrall replied "no old friend, you've freed us all!" Even though it can be said Grom Hellscream brought the demon curse upon himself, he is still revered for eventually rising above it and destroying the demon who had cursed the orcs. Grom's story is a story of corruption and redemption. Warsong Gulch :Main article: Warsong Gulch Many Warsong orcs now reside in Ashenvale Forest, where they operate a lumber camp near Demon Fall Canyon, where a monument to Hellscream now sits. The Night Elves still hold animosity towards the Warsong clan and they frequently clash in the area known as Warsong Gulch. Category:Orc Clans Category:Organizations